The Worst Night of My Life
by Doodle6721
Summary: Padma Patil had to be having the worst night in the history of the Yule Ball. She did have Ron Weasley as a date after all.


**This is a one-shot written for a contest for .com/.  
><strong>**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" I pouted at my insufferable date. We'd been here for over an hour and he had yet to take even the slightest step towards the dance floor. Instead we sat, sulking in our chairs on the sidelines as we watched others have a good time. He played with the tattered ruffle of his ancient dress robes as his eyes glared at a certain Bulgarian. <em>My<em> eyes were trained on him, angry with the sorry excuse for a date that I had been stuck with.

"No."

I frowned and in a huff I picked up the hem of my turquoise dress robes and stomped away. As quickly as I could, I managed to squeeze between the couples taking up the majority of the floor. I skirted around the edge in hopes of receiving the slightest peek of Pavarti. Last I had seen of her she had been escorted away by a handsome Beauxbatons student. Knowing her she'd have found a way to sneak off to the garden with said boy for some "extracurricular" activities. Sometimes I worry about how much Lavender Brown has corrupted my sister.  
>Once I was certain that my twin was no where in the gaggle of students, which was now jumping up and down to the beat of the Weird Sister's song, I came to the decision to make a quick exit. Maybe my Transfiguration textbook would be a better companion for the evening than Ron. My heels clicked louder and louder as I drew farther away from the thunderous noise filling the Great Hall. I dabbed the corner of my eyes with my finger tip to rid away any tears that may fight to spill down my cheeks.<p>

"Pavarti?" I turned out of instinct. "Oh, Padma!" Dean Thomas stood in front of me; his hands were slung lazily into the pockets of his black dress robes and a crooked smile adorned his face.

"You can actually tell us apart?"

Dean laughed, "Apparently not from the back."

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's a start."

"Say, where are you going? Aren't you sticking around for the ball?" He sauntered closer to me and examined my face. "Padma, have you been crying?"

"No," I wiped at my cheek, hoping any trace of sadness would disappear.

"No? Well, then how would you like to accompany me back into the ballroom?"

I looked down to avoid Dean's gaze. I traced the stones on the ground with the tip of my white heel before answering. "Anywhere but the ballroom."

* * *

><p>"And <em>that<em> is why Ron Weasley is a complete and utter idiot! Merlin, tonight has been bloody awful!" I sniffed and ran the back of my wrist under my nose. "I-I just wanted to put on my dress and feel pretty. And maybe I wanted someone, besides Weasley, to dance with me and make me feel special."

"I can assure you that Ron isn't always such a git. You honestly just caught him on a bad night. But other than that I'm sure some guy saw you tonight and wished he had asked you before Weasley had the chance." Dean smiled and nudged me with his shoulder, "C'mon, perk up!"

I cracked a smile and shook my head, "I don't think I can."

"Sure you can."

I picked at the worn cushion of the bench I was sitting on. Dean had led us towards a nook that was nestled a few corridors down from Ravenclaw Tower. It had taken a couple minutes of poking and prodding but I was finally able to blurt my whole tale. I guess it was easy for me to break down my walls when he looked at me like that. Dean had a gorgeous brown eyes and a smile that could make any girl melt to a puddle at his feet.

"So, why did _you_ leave the ball?" I asked, wanting to fill the silence.

"Oh," Dean scratched the back of his head, "I had to go to the bathroom."

I nodded and brushed the loose strands of hair behind my ear. Even if he was talking about the loo I couldn't help but stare and admire him. "That's nice."

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What?"

I slapped my hands over my face to cover the embarrassment that slowly crept its way into visibility. Merlin, I cannot believe I just said that.

"Padma," Dean whispered. His fingers reached out and took hold of mine. He lowered my palms and tilted his head to the side. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss me, but that thought flitted away the second he spoke. "You're mad."

I protested, "I am not mad! I-I was just…distracted."

"Distracting? How am I at all distracting?"

"Nevermind," I said shaking my head. "Goodnight." I pushed myself off of the seat and started to walk towards the common room.

"Padma." I turned around. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and lifted his eyes off of the stone floor to look into mine. "I thought- I thought you looked gorgeous tonight."

A huge grin spread across my face and I felt myself flush. "Thank you, Dean." And before I could resist, I left to go up to my dormitory.

* * *

><p>"So," Lisa Turpin asked, grabbing my attention away from my textbook, "how was your night?"<p>

A blush painted my cheeks and my lips spread to form a smile. "It was the worst night of my life."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? <strong>


End file.
